Unexpected Love Two: A Christmas Surprise
by xoabbyyox35
Summary: The sequal to Unexpected Love!  Lea travels back to Nevada to visit her one true love.  Some Sake :D Please read.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter in my new story! I'm excited for it and I really hope you all like it. It is the sequal to Unexpected Love and I ask that you read that first if you haven't already :) Please read and review. Suggestions are welcome :)

Chapter 1

It had been months since I had seen the bright Nevada sky. Months since I had walked on that hard ground. Since I had ridden my horse around that green pasture. Months since I had seen him. And months since I had touched him and looked into his eyes. Every day I missed it, wished that I could go back there again and stay there with him.

Ross.

He's the reason why I yearn for that place. He's the reason why I'm doing so much better back at home. I tried harder in all my classes. I reconnected with my friends, my true friends. I even picked up my old sport of softball, playing for a fall ball team. My family was happier and I was better, but I was not completely happy.

Ross and I wrote weekly, whenever His letter would come, I would sit down immediately and write back. My friends would say that it was weird that we would write to each other instead of taking on the phone or texting but, I thought it was sweet. It felt realer to write to him, more heart-felt. Yes it was old fashioned taking the time and writing it all out, but it felt better to just getting your feeling onto one paper, more than one most of the time.

Two weeks before Thanksgiving, I wrote to Ross. It had been four months since we had seen each other and I missed him like crazy.

_Dear Ross,_

_How are you doing? I miss you. I miss everything about you. Your smile, your eyes, your laugh. And especially the way you make me feel, as if the worst thing could happen in the world, but none of that could touch me because you are there protecting me and giving me strength. I hit a homerun for you the other day. The ball had Slocum's face all over it! LOL. How's my horse? Is she doing okay? Making tons of progress I hope. And how is everyone on the ranch? Especially baby Cody now that winter's coming. Write back soon._

_All my love, Lea_

**Dear Lea,**

**I'm doing fine. I miss you crazy. Every day I think about you and I wait for your return. I look at your horse and I think about how beautiful you looked sitting on her. She's doing okay, but she hasn't been grazing as much. Dallas says it's because she's lost her best friend. I know how she feels. The moments that I'm with you, the world seems to light up and everything feels right again. I'm glad to hear you hit that. Next time go for Darrell. He's been hanging around here too much lately. Cody is, well, he's such a feisty little thing. Pulled Blaze's tail a time or two. I'll wait for your response.**

**With all my heart,**

**Ross**

**P.S. Be patient my love.**

The day I received this letter was the day I got a very important phone call from Sam. Sam and I talked almost every week on the phone. Sometimes she would be with Jen or Brynna. Brynna would ask how school was going and if I was staying out of trouble. And even though I never talked to Jake on the phone, mainly because he always refused, I always made sure to send a "hey" his way.

But this time, Sam wanted to talk about getting Ross something for Christmas, to surprise him with. This present included one "package" delivered on a nonstop flight from Rhode Island to Nevada on Christmas Eve day. She was getting him me!

Sam told me every detail of her plans. Her parents already knew and had completely agreed. I would arrive at 2 o'clock, if the weather held out and only Ross would be there to pick me up. He would think that he would be picking up Sam's Aunt Sue for the Forster's and that only he was able to do it because everyone else would be busy. Sam, Brynna, and Grace would be out shopping for her arrival. Dallas, Wyatt, and Jake would be checking cattle. And Pepper would be visiting back home. Ross wouldn't be going with them out on the range because they needed to do this and they would say they could spare him for a little while.

Ross would come to pick up "Aunt Sue," but he really would be getting me. The perfect surprise.

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to upload. I wanted to post this closer to Christmas because well its officially Christmas time! I promise there will be some Sake in the upcoming chapters :D Dont forget to Review!**

Chapter 2

About a month later, actually thirty-five days after the call, I set out to the terminal with ticket in hand and a bag of luggage. My parents had agreed to let me go to Nevada for Christmas break and I was in the terminal in Boston, boarding my plane. It was a seven hour flight if the weather held. I prayed it did because I knew I couldn't wait any more than that to see my Ross.

My Ross. It felt funny to say that but it was true. He was mine and I was completely his. I would always be his, this I knew for a fact.

I said goodbye to my parents and hoped that they would be safe while I was gone and that they would be able to understand that I had to go back there and see him.

"Mom. Relax I am going to be fine. I have been there before." She was hugging me even though I had let go before she did.

"I know, I know. I just don't understand why you are going back there to see that boy."

"Oh Mom. You know I have to. He's very important to me. And I know he would do the same thing for me."

"She's right Hun. He did a lot for you. But I still don't like him," piped in my dad as he enveloped us both in a hug.

I gave them both one last squeeze. "Bye. I'll see you guys soon. Oh and be sure to tell Lily I said bye."

"We will. Bye sweetie." And I went to board my plane.

On the plane I sat next to the window. I wanted to be able to see the sky and the land as we touched down. But my trip to Nevada wasn't just about surprising Ross. I was going to be meeting two new HARP girls there as well and showing them how it helps change you for the better. Jen was going away with her family for a vacation to visit her grandparents, so I would be acting as Jen for some of the time. They would get there the day after Christmas and be staying for 9 days. I was excited to help them, but I was more excited to Ross and just be with him.

….

We touched down and thankfully there was no snow storm and no emergency landing but there was a lot of turbulence. But it was worth it just to see him.

I got off the plane and grabbed my luggage just one suitcase but it had my stuff and everyone's presents in it. I stopped in the bathroom, one because I can't pee on a plane so I have been holding it in for 7 hours and two, I wanted to freshen up a little before I saw Ross for the first time in months.

I walked slowly down the escalators waiting for the people in front of me to move. I could just see Ross' head above all the others, holding a sign that read 'Aunt Sue'. He somehow looked taller and stronger, and he had his tan cowboy hat that made it even easier to see him.

As I approached the bottom, that's when Ross spotted me. He dropped the sign and didn't even notice that he had. He couldn't take his eyes from mine and neither could I from his. I tried to keep my composure as I walked toward him, but I couldn't. I dropped my suitcase and ran to him. I ran into his arms and he wrapped me in his arms as I pressed my body to his. I buried my head in his chest and sighed. We were finally together. I didn't know long we stood there but I could tell it was a while. He gave me one last squeeze and I looked up into his blue eyes.

"Merry Christmas Ross."

He smiled. "I-I missed you."

Then he leaned down and kissed me. It was one of those slow, meaningful kisses that made you feel tingly all over. Our lips parted and I hugged him again. "I missed you too."

**Please review :)**


End file.
